Full Bloom! S S Another Pretty Cure Story
by pretty cure girls
Summary: This is just a story about a girl named Sara Crisento, friendship, and fantasy.


Full Bloom! S. S, Another Pretty Cure Story

* * *

Prologue: Our World Is In Danger! The New Pretty Cure Era

* * *

In a land far, far away from Earth, plants from all kinds growing with love and care. If you would to fly above the land and look down, you would see a land blossoming with life and flowers everywhere. There were also some clear lakes, and small forests. It was a peaceful land. This was the land, Fleur.

If you went straight, you would see a town. If kept going straight, you then would see a white- and gray castle. In the castle, was a woman sitting on a throne, in a long white and green dress.

She had white, crystal shoes that gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight, and white gloves with a leafy green trim. Her first half- back hair was in a bun, tied with a white-flowered hair tie, and the rest of her knee-long lustrous golden yellow hair was straight, and let go. On her head was a tiara with a lot of jewels on, and in the middle, was a white flower with instead of pollen, there was a gleaming light pink pearl. She looked very beautiful, but wise at the same time.

Her name was Flora. She was queen of the whole realm. She normally cared for her people, and the flowers and plants as well. Her hobbies was always to go and check her gardens.

But on this particular day, she wasn't checking on her plants and flowers at all, and Fleur wasn't peaceful at all. It was running with total chaos, and clouded with darkness everywhere. It was in ruins.

On this day, she was at her throne. The throne was all golden, covered at the back with a big emerald. Flora was sitting down, looking worried and nervous.

"Has she come yet?" Flora asked a woman standing beside her.

"She's here, my queen," A knight said, kneeling down in front of her and the throne.

* * *

A bunny appeared at the door. It walked inside, and kneeled aside the man in armor. The bunny was yellow and white, with a white fluffy hair tie on its ears. It also had a white stomach.

"Why, hello, Poppy. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, my queen-pi." Poppy said, kneeling like the knight.

"So you know what has happened, don't you?" The queen said, getting up from the throne. She looked worried.

"Of course-pi," Poppy said trembling a bit.

"Just so you remember, I will tell you all over again," the Queen said, sitting down again. " Our world was once covered with beauty, flowers of all colors, small forests, and clear lakes. This was a peaceful land... until Akanuhana came.

"He once attacked us two decades ago, when I was younger. He terrorized our land, just to try to get power. He destroyed mostly everything. The only thing left in the ashes was this castle. Though that happened, we still worked hard to make this realm rise up again. We can't let him do what he has done let him do it again. That's why we called you here, to scout the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures. But it is a new Era, so I think they will be called differently. The point is, you will take this-" The Queen kneeled down and put a white collar that had a yellow- marble with a lot of flowers of all colors and sizes floating around. "and find them, so you can help us defeat the warriors."

Then she grabbed a white and pink case that had a yellow flower with a pink pearl on it, and gave it to Poppy. Poppy opened it, and inside there was seven flowers of all he colors of the rainbow. At the bottom, there was a pink shiny button. At the very top, there was a mirror.

"Is this...-pi?" Poppy said, amazed.

"Yes, it is. This is the Magic Mirror. When you have gathered the Pretty Cure, you will use this to come back here, and stop him from all the destruction he might make. Probably even the destruction of the whole universe."

The Queen walked to a hallway. She led them to a door, that was 10 feet tall. She then opened it. Inside was dark, except for some light a portal gave off that was in the middle of the room. "You must hurry, because there will probably be a chance that he might try to attack us agai-"

A loud explosion could be heard outside of the castle.

" My Queen, he has arrived," the man in armor said, as he walked inside the room and kneeled in front of the Queen.

"You must hurry!" The Queen said, as she gently pushed Poppy in front of the portal.

"But, what about you -pi?" Poppy said.

" Yes, what about you, my Queen." The knight said, getting up. "We will need you in the future."

"Don't worry about me, I will be safe." the Queen said.

Another explosion could be heard, but louder and closer.

The doors of the dim lit room burst open, and you could see four shadows in the smoke.

* * *

When the smoke disappeared there were four people standing in the shadows' place. There was a woman with red hair in a gigantic bun. She was dressed up in a yellow shirt with a green skirt, and green platform shoes. Two young men were at the side of the woman, both with black hair and blue eyes. The one at the left had warm-blue eyes, and straight black hair that reached to his ears, and was wearing a green undershirt with a white coat on top, and a pair of gray jeans and black shoes. The young man at the left had icy- blue eyes with spiky hair that reached at the bottom of his ears. He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, a gray lab coat, and navy blue jeans. He was also wearing black shoes. Just when they walked past the exploded door, they moved aside. A man dressed in a lab coat was standing had normal black tight pants and black shoes, brown hair,and yellow eyes.

"You!" the Queen exclaimed. She was standing in front of Poppy now.

"Why, hello Queen. It's been a long time." The man that entered last said, while bowing jokingly.

"Akanuhana!" Flora said, clenching her fists. "Stop joking around with me. What are you here for? To steal the Magic Mirror, and the Flower Marble?"

"You know already. Tog get ALL the power in the universe, and to destroy all flowers and everything else." Akanuhana said, clutching his fists and looking evil. Poppy shuddered at the atmosphere. A while ago it was nice and fresh, but now it was chilly and had a scent of evil.

"Oh, I haven't introduced each other yet. This is Dae," Akanuhana said, pointing at the woman. "The one with the cold eyes is Tsumetaime. The other one with warm eyes is Dadakko. They're both twins."

_**Yeah, we can see that.**_Poppy thought, making a face.

"What's that, little brat!" Akanuhana said, clutching his fists. "Hayahhhh!"

A bolt of black lightning started to grow bigger in his hands. Then, he unleashed that power towards Poppy. At the last second, Flora got in the way of the attack. In a second, she made a wall of light to block the attack.

"Why, you!" Akanuhana said. " Don't get in the way! I'm going to destroy that little brat!"

He made another dark bolt of lightning, this time, it was three times the size of the first one. He the unleashed it, and it wrapped around Flora.

"Now, to destroy you... you little stuffed animal!"

He did the same once more, and Poppy ran out of the way at the last second.

"That won't work." Akanuhana said, snapping his fingers.

The bolt of lightning started chasing Poppy. Poppy started running all around the room, and everyone else just stared. Poppy checked the room. She didn't see the knight anywhere.

Just then, a bunch of light surrounded Flora, and she broke out of the dark lightning that was tying her down. Just as Flora did that, Poppy stopped to catch her breath. She then turned around, just to see that the black bolt of lightning was going to destroy her.

"Aah-pi!" She cried, as she closed her eyes, ready to be demolished.

"Humph!" Flora said, as she picked Poppy up, and jumped to the side.

"THUMP!" She then hit the floor.

"Let's go!" Flora said, getting up and running to the portal.

She then touched it, and Akanuhana tried to prevent what was going to happen. The rest of his helpers did the same, but they all failed.

"Wow...-pi" Poppy said, looking everywhere. It was very beautiful. She could see all the colors of the rainbow.

"I know," Flora said, clutching onto Poppy. "This is the portal that connects our world with Earth and other world's. It's called " Universal Portal."

"Yeah, I know-pi."

"Do you still have what I gave you earlier?"

"U huh-pi," Poppy said, showing her collar and case.

"Very good," Flora said, letting go of Poppy. " You must listen carefully. Akanuhana's helpers will try to destroy you, so be careful. Akanuhana might also become more powerful, since he barely woke up from his sleep."

"That means he might become more powerful- pi!" Poppy exclaimed, her eyes wide open.

"Yes," Flora said. "That's why you have to find the legendary warriors."

"Uh Oh."

They could both see Akanuhana's helpers coming towards them.

"Remember what I said earlier and what I told you right now," Flora said as they drifted apart.

Poppy tried to grab her, but she couldn't. "I will- pi."

Flora smiled as she disappeared into a massive light. Poppy looked down. She could see houses there. The magic mirror opened, and the seven flowers flew away. She tried to grab them, but couldn't. She fell on a tree, and desperately tried to grab them once more. She couldn't, so she started to cry.

She wiped her tears, and remembered what Flora said. She got up and off the tree, and then saw a brick wall. She leaned on to it, and went to sleep.

* * *

Poppy woke up, and heard some steps approaching her.

_**Uh,**_** oh!** Poppy thought, leaning against the wall, and sitting up straight. _**It might be the helpers of Akanuhana! I've got to get out of here!**_

She acted like a stuffed animal, and waited to see if the steps were coming closer.

"Ouch!" a tiny but calming voice said, as something hit the ground. Poppy looked at what was happening. A girl that had curly elbow-length hair that was brown, and tied into twin pony-tails in a fluffy pink hair tie -almost like Poppy's- said. She rubbed her head, and looked Poppy's way.

**_Oh, no! _**Poppy thought, panicking. _**She looked over here! I'm in trouble!**_

"What a cute stuffed animal!" The girl said, picking up Poppy. "Oh! no!" The girl said, looking at her watch. "I'm going to be later than ever!"

Poppy the felt herself being picked up, and shoved into a backpack. It was dark inside, but more peaceful than where she was a day ago. For the first time in a long while, she felt safe.


End file.
